Kronos Love
by LadyMelieka
Summary: My take on the story of the trip to the island. Soshi and Gaku. Slash warning


_Hiiiyyyyaaaa!!! This is the very first Absolute Boyfriend __fic__ I ever wrote, even though I posted a couple others at the same time, and I guess it's still my fave, lol._

_I am so disappointed in the lack of slash fanfiction for AB and especially for Soshi/Gaku. I know I'm not the only one out there who likes this pairing, but I seem to be the only one who wants to do anything about it. Oh well. Please, read and enjoy!!_

_Not mine. Just borrowing._

_There is quite graphic slash. Don't like that, don't read it._

"You're finally awake!"  
Soshi heard the sigh as he slowly opened his eyes. Then he groaned as Namikiri Gaku began chattering about the cold and fevers, and oddly enough, broth. Ignoring it as much as he could, he pulled himself out of bed, and stumbled to the door.

"Hey! Where are you going?"  
Soshi paused for a moment. That deserved a response, at least. "To look... for Riiko..."

Gaku lunged after him, grabbed his wrist. "What are you doing, you idiot! Don't go ruining a good thing for them!" That was it. Finding a sudden burst of strength, Soshi spun angrily. "Mr. Gaku! who on Earth are you? why did you bring Riiko and me to such a remote place?"

Gaku advanced on him, a strange expression on his face. He seemed to have a reply, if not a direct answer, to every one of Soshi's half shouted questions and accusations.

"Do you really like Riiko that much?" Gaku finally asked, one arm sliding around soshi's shoulders. The boy frowned, comfused. "It... has nothing to do with you!" he stammered finally. Gaku snorted. "It does!" and moved even closer to murmur, "that's because you, dear boy, have given Riiko's hopeful lover more work than is required for him." His face was almost touching Soshi's as he added, "then again, Riiko's being a real pain too. Why would she need to order a boyfriend, when she has someone as beautiful as you?"

Soshi's eyes widened as Gaku's lips closed over his, then fell shut as the older man deepened the kiss. His mind struggled with it for a moment, then gave up. He was in love with Riiko! This was Mr. Gaku, the sleazy salesman! This was a man for crying out loud! This was so wrong, but it felt so good!

His lips parted under urging from Gaku's tongue, and the kiss heated even more as it swept into his mouth, tasting, exploring. Soshi's knees suddenly went weak, and he found himself clinging to Gaku to keep his balance, stay upright. The movement brought his body into contact with the other man's, and he moaned at the sensation.

Gaku's hands were on his waist suddenly, pulling him gently but firmly into full contact with his body. One of his hands ran down Soshi's back, stopping above his belt, and the other hand traveled upwards, cupping his cheek, adding even more heat to the kiss.

Soshi moaned again, then louder, as Gaku's lips left his and moved to his neck, nipping, sucking and nuzzling at the sensitive flesh there.

"Ah!" Soshi's hands moved to Gaku's back, gripping his shirt tightly and pressing his budding arousal into the man's thigh. Gaku sighed appreciatively, licking Soshi's ear, and pressing his own hard cock against Soshi, who suddenly began to shake.

Gaku drew back. "What's the matter, beautiful?" he asked, in a voice ever so slightly hoarse from desire.

"Mr. Gaku," the boy managed, before his eyes slid closed, and he slumped in the man's arms.

Gaku sighed, and carried Soshi to the bed, laying the boy back down, and covering him with the blankets. "Too much exertion, most likely," The boy was recovering from a fever, after all. "Sleep well beautiful," he murmured, "we'll pick up where we left off, I'm sure. I'll be waiting."

Soshi shifted on the bed, murmured, "Gaku..." but didn't wake. Namikiri Gaku pressed a kiss to the boy's forehead, and left the room with a small smile on his face.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A month. It had been a month. Four whole weeks since that crazy little 'holiday,' and four whole weeks of sleepless nights, of wondering if it had really happened, four weeks of recurring visions and dreams, what might have happened if he'd not fainted. If indeed it had happened at all... would he and Gaku have followed their actions through to their inevitable conclusion? And most importantly, would he have continued to enjoy it as much as he had been?

Soshi lay on his bed in the dark, thoughts focused purely on one Namikiri Gaku, such a handsome guy really- no! Resolutely not touching his erection. It pained him to admit, but he could have rid himself of the situation entirely by turning his thoughts to Riiko, but he didn't, instead he decided to indulge himself, just this once. Sliding his hands into his pants, he closed his eyes, and Gaku was above him, smiling his secretive smile, and completely naked.

Soshi began to stroke himself, as in his mind, Gaku began kissing his way down Soshi's body, seemingly ignoring the boy's moans of pleasure, and frenzied movement, finally stopping eye to eye with Soshi's cock. Who groaned aloud as in his mind the salesman took it in his mouth, skillfully working the flesh. Soshi's hand sped up.

On his room, Masaki jolted awake as he heard his brother scream. "Holy cow. Must be some nightmare." He listened, but there were no more noises, so he settled down to sleep again.

Soshi was frozen, heart pounding, waiting, petrified for his brother to come in, curious. After a few minutes though, he started to relax. And began to shake. the thought of Namikiri Gaku, sucking him till he came... he hadn't been able to hold back his scream upon orgasm.

The shaking eased, and he sighed, getting up slowly, and making his way to the bathroom. He really needed to clean up.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Six weeks. Namikiri Gaku smiled to himself as he followed Soshi. It had been six whole weeks since... well. It should be more than enough time for the boy to have adjusted to the thought.

Riiko and Night walked up to Soshi, the girl biting her lip nervously. The pregnancy was starting to show now, something Gaku still couldn't believe. Night definitely shouldn't have been able to inseminate the girl, he simply hadn't been built that way. But everything pointed to Night being the father. Especially the experimental DNA tests Kronos Labs had taken.

He jumped as Soshi stalked past him, he'd not been paying attention. He hurried over to the fuming boy, reaching out to touch his shoulder, but the boy spun first.

Soshi's eyes widened. "Mr. Gaku!" he exclaimed, then a sly smile found it's way onto his face. "What incredibly good timing!"

Gaku had no time to contemplate this odd comment as Soshi took a quick glance at Riiko and Night, before pulling the salesman into a hard, hot kiss, pulling him close, making it obvious what was going on.

Even as Gaku realised this was just to get back at Riiko and Night, he couldn't help surrendering, acknowledging how good it felt to have your knees weakened by a kiss. He allowed Soshi to pull him closer, managing a low groan, but loud enough for Riiko and Night, charging towards them scandalised, to hear.

He moaned loudly though, when Soshi bit his lower lip, not caring about the audience. He drew back, breathing hard, and make Soshi look at his swelling lip. The boy stared for a moment, then his eyes flew up to Gaku's, darkening even more with desire.

Riiko put out a hand to touch Soshi's shoulder, maybe to pull him away, Gaku didn't know, and at this moment, decided he didn't particularly care as Soshi slid his hand up behind Gaku's neck, pulling him in for another kiss. Such a different kiss, more like their first, Gaku slowly raised his arms, bringing Soshi flush against his body, kissing so slowly, so deeply, so lovingly, that Riiko pulled her hand back, and stared, confused. Finally Soshi sighed and pulled back, smiling and resting his head against Gaku's shoulder for a moment, before taking his hand and turning. "Sorry Riiko. We... have to go now. See you later." He nodded to the pair, and led Gaku away, the salesman wondering when he'd suddenly become so submissive.

As soon as Riiko and Night were out of sight, Soshi groaned and swung to face Gaku. He was trembling. "What the hell-" Was all he got out before Gaku swept him into his arms, kissing him fiercely. The boy struggled for a moment, it seemed he really wanted to say his piece, then gave in and began kissing back just as passionately.

Gaku's hands slid up under Soshi's shirt, his skin was fantastically soft, and the boy shuddered, pressing himself and the erection that shocked them both, against the other man.

Soshi's mouth left Gaku's, and began tormenting his neck, licking, sucking, tasting. Biting. Gaku jumped as Soshi nipped playfully at his collarbone, then smoothed his tongue over the spot, soothing the ache.

Gaku's fingers came up, as Soshi's mouth moved away, and he pulled back when he realised he'd been marked.

"What do you think you're doing?" he demanded, "giving me a hickey... in the middle of the street!" Soshi's lips left his neck, and he ran his tongue slowly over Gaku's lower lip before virtually purring, "you didn't mind the street, until that," he paused to savour Gaku's blush, before adding, "but we can move somewhere more private, if you prefer."

Gaku pulled him close, and kissed him hard, before nodding. The people on the street who'd stopped to watch, sighed. Some in relief, some in disappointment. Soshi grinned.

Namikiri Gaku's apartment. Immaculate. Stylish. Huge. Nothing at all like Soshi had expected.

Gaku smiled at the boy's wondering stare

"Beautiful isn't it? Of course I wouldn't trust a maid with some of these items, so I have to do all the housework, but it's not too bad at the moment."

Soshi turned to him. "Mr. Gaku," he began, but the man shushed him.

"No mister, please Soshi. All things considered, that mister might make things just a little awkward."

Soshi blushed. "Gaku, then, what... what are we... what is your plan, for now?" he finished lamely

Gaku looked at the boy, saw the uneasiness in his face, and smiled warmly. "My plan? Tea, of course! What kind of host would I be if I didn't offer you some tea? Make yourself comfortable, I'll get it ready." He gave Soshi another smile, and hurried off to the kitchen.

Making tea. Soshi lowered himself gingerly into a chair, heart still beating too fast. this man... this gorgeous man in the kitchen, what had he done?

"Why can't I resist you?" he whispered. "Why can't I keep my mind... or my eyes, off you?"

He scooted back a little in the chair, settling himself more comfortably, and looked up as Gaku entered the room, carrying a tea tray.

"How are you feeling, Soshi?" he asked. The boy flushed adorably, and looked away before he answered. "I'm fine. Confused, but fine."

Gaku carefully poured tea for them both, let the silence extend for a moment longer, then passed Soshi a cup, asking, "confused about what, beautiful?"

Soshi's eyes widened, and his face went even redder than before.

"About that... about this... about... about us." he said softly.

Gaku took Soshi's hand in his, turned it over and pressed a kiss to the palm. "I see. I have to tell you, dear boy, that it does need talking about. I personally am very attracted to you, as I'm sure you can tell. That's why I kissed you the first time. But I would like to know how you feel about me in return."

Soshi didn't answer for a moment, turning Gaku's hand over in his, watching it. Then he looked up. "Gaku. I... I am more than just attracted to you, I'm obsessed by you. You're all I can think about, your touch, your kiss, I don't pretend to understand it, but I know... I really like it."

He hesitated for a moment, then went down onto his knees in front of the man. "Gaku. I... I want... I want you."

There was a moment of silence, then Gaku murmured, "then you shall have me, beautiful," and pulled him closer, into a gentle hug. Soshi shivered, and pressed closer, raising his head for the other man to kiss him, which Gaku eagerly did, moaning quietly.

Soshi had no memory of when they stood, and made their way to the bedroom, but when he was sitting on Gaku's bed, watching the man take off his shirt, all he could think was, 'I want this, I really do.' Nothing could change his mind now.

He couldn't contain his gasp though, when Gaku walked over to him and began unbuttoning_ his _shirt. It was followed by a low moan, as the man leaned in to kiss his neck. "Gaku..." he murmured. "Oh... yes."

Gaku's mouth continued moving, trailing lower, and he began sucking Soshi's nipples, teasing them, licking them to hardness. Soshi moaned loudly as something else began hardening too, and he remembered his dream from a couple of weeks ago.

He was completely shocked though, when Gaku began stroking him through his pants. He cried out, and pulled the man up to kiss him thoroughly, grinning and deepening the kiss as he felt Gaku press his unmistakably hard cock against him.

Gaku's mouth left his, moving to his neck, even as his hands moved to undo soshi's pants, pulling them away, and stripping him of his boxers too.

Soshi groaned in appreciation, and sat up to do the same for Gaku, staring unashamedly at the hard flesh he revealed.

Gaku chuckled, a little surprised at Soshi's lack of inhibitions, but pleased, nonetheless. Not to mention slightly flattered.

"Can I... touch it?" Soshi whispered, even as his hand crept out.... wrapping itself around Gaku's cock.

They both moaned, for slightly different reasons, Soshi's hand tightened it's grip, and he began to stroke, reveling in the sounds escaping from Gaku.

Gaku himself was a little... overwhelmed. He thought he should be a little surprised at Soshi's forwardness, but realised he couldn't make himself care, especially as the boy had just taken his cock into his fantastically hot mouth.

Gaku nearly lost it, and came right then, but he managed to hold himself together, letting out a low cry.

He nearly cried a moment later, as the boy drew back.

"Sorry," Soshi had an odd expression on his face. "I'm sorry, I wanted you to feel good like it felt in my dream, but you're so big... I felt like I was choking."

Gaku chuckled ruefully. Damn that gag-reflex!

"Don't worry about it, gorgeous. It takes practice, something to do with the throat muscles. It's not important. We can practice some other time." He smiled again and drew Soshi up to kiss him again, turning them so Soshi was lying on top of him, cocks pressed firmly together.

Soshi shuddered, and kept shuddering. Gaku's kisses were driving him crazy! He gasped and moaned loudly though, when Gaku's finger pushed at his entrance. "Yes..." even with the uncomfortable sensations, it still felt more than good. Another finger pressed its way in, and he hissed. When a third joined it's brothers he knew he couldn't take much more. Opening his legs so he straddled Gaku, he moaned desperately, "oh... please, Gaku!"

No matter how ready he was for it, it was still a surprise when the man deftly spun them, Soshi was on his back under the man before he knew what was happening

That was obviously how Gaku had planned it though, he was being filled almost before he had recovered from the surprise.

As it was, he felt the slightest shock of pain, then his body exploded with pleasure, and... nothing.

Soshi slowly opened eyes he didn't remember closing. "Why aren't you moving?" he moaned through clenched teeth.

Gaku smiled, shifted a little and planted a kiss to the tip of Soshi's nose. "Your body needs to adjust to me, pretty one," he nuzzled Soshi's neck, withdrew a little, and pushed slowly back in.

Soshi had to bite back a scream. "More," he moaned helplessly.

Gaku smiled, and withdrew a little further this time, before pushing back in a little faster, continuing like this until he was thrusting fast and deep into Soshi's body, the boy's cries of pleasure urging him on. and on and on.

Soshi was going to come, he could feel it. Gaku's now frenzied thrusting, coupled with the hand moving from his nipples to his cock, to his surprisingly sensitive belly button and back again, were all serving to drive him insane. But it was a good insane.

"OH!" There was a sudden, almost painful tightening in his stomach.

"Oh, god, Gaku! I'm going to... AH!"

A moment's warning was all Gaku had before Soshi came, splattering stickiness everywhere, tightening around Gaku, sending him off into his own orgasm. He came hard, all his energy draining from him. It took far too much effort simply to move off Soshi to collapse next to the boy, who considerately gave him a moment to catch his breath, before, of all things, snuggling against him. Only to have them both jerk apart a moment too late to prevent the stickiness being spread all over Gaku as well. they chuckled. "How about a bath, beautiful?" Gaku murmured.

Soshi looked at Gaku, then down at himself, and nodded. "Oh, that'd be fantastic."

Gaku leaned over and kissed Soshi's forehead. "Wait here then, and I'll run it."

Soshi's cheeks coloured as Gaku stood, and walked, gloriously naked, into the bathroom. Soshi shuddered. Did the man have any idea what his hipbones did when he walked??

Gaku sighed happily, gently working the shampoo through Soshi's hair, who was continually murmuring his contentment.

As the last of the shampoo as rinsed away, he picked up the soap and a washcloth.

Soshi almost cried when Gaku started slowly, oh, so slowly, cleaning every part of his body. As it was, he went limp, lying in the man's arms helplessly.

When Gaku finally stopped, Soshi had to find the energy to sit up straight, taking the washcloth from him. "My turn," he whispered in Gaku's ear, and began soaping the cloth.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hello Masaki? It's Soshi. Listen, I'm not going to be able to get home tonight, it'll be too late. I called Riiko, you're allowed over there for dinner, if you want, or you can try to cook something for yourself, but there's not really much there, so I recommend Riiko's."

He listened for a moment, and Gaku watched, amused, as Soshi's cheeks coloured. "I... how did you ... Riiko! That blabbermouth! Yes, yes Masaki, I am staying with my boyfriend tonight." He listened again. "Yes you can tell Riiko I said that, and don't try to tell me you knew, you had no idea, don't try to be smarter than you are... Yes Masaki. No. Yes... yes... Alright. Goodnight."

Soshi jumped as a pair of arms slid around him from behind. "Your boyfriend, am I? But all Riiko saw us do is kiss. She should know better than anyone, a kiss doesn't mean very much. What exactly was that scene about, earlier today?"

Soshi turned in his arms, and rested his head against Gaku's shoulder.

"She accused me of still being in love wither her, and I told her straight out that it was ridiculous. She got offended, and Night looked like he might murder me, so I tried to make it sound better by telling her I was already in a fantastic relationship. They... didn't believe me, Riiko flat out called me a liar and a sore loser. That's when I left them, and ran into you. I hadn't mentioned anyone to Riiko, and I remembered our kiss, and how I felt about it, so... you were perfect. Besides... you were... in my mind. You know the rest."

Gaku had been frowning at Riiko's words during the tale, but now he smiled widely. "You were thinking of me? As fantastic relationship material?" he asked softly, and Soshi nodded. "Wishful thinking was what I called it at the time," he said, and Gaku leaned down to kiss him softly. "Well, I think it can be arranged," he said.

Soshi's eyes flew to his searchingly, and saw only sincerity.

"Good," he sighed, and reached up to kiss his boyfriend again.

THE END


End file.
